The Way Of The Sword
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Saito and Chizuru will be alone for 3 days in the shinsegumi.What will happen?Love will bloom and secrets be releaved? And what is this?Chizuru wants Saito to teach her the way of the sword!And he accepts to help her!Oh My!
1. Chapter 1

The Shinsegumi were getting ready to leave for the upcoming battle.

Everyone was nervous and excited at the same time.

The only one who was afraid was a young girl with brown hair and her big eyes were filled with worry.

"I do not think it is a good idea to leave with such a bad weather."She muttered to herself as she looked out of the window.

It was raining …no it was cold air made her shiver slightly and sent chills to her spine.

"Yukimura." A calm and serious voice called her name.

The girl turned to see the third captain of the shinsegumi Saito Hajime looking at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Saito-san!" The girl exclaimed surprised by his sudden appearance "Is something the matter?" She asked him.

"No. I am just here to inform you that you will be departing later instead of with the full army." The purple haired warrior explained.

Chizuru's eyes widened and she looked at him confused "But why?" She questioned him blinking.

"The Vice Commander believes that it would be better if you left later along with me as I have some duties to carry out here for the will meet up with everyone in three days in the meanwhile you will be under my protection." Saito answered her question calmly.

The girl nodded hesitantly "I you for telling me Saito-san." She thanked him.

The man nodded and started walking away then he suddenly stopped and spoke "If you worried about everyone I would suggest you to not promised to you that they will won't break their promise." He said and left the room.

Chizuru looked at the door and a small smile found its way to her lips.

Saito-san was a man of few words but he still decided to comfort her that only was enough to make her smile.

'Saito-san is a really kind and wise man even if he puts the cold and apathetic to mention that he is very handsome too.' The girl thought and then blushed as she realized what she was thinking.

She looked at her katana that was resting on her left hip and realized that she was not good at using it at all.

Then a sudden idea passed from her mind and she grinned.

'I hope Saito-san isn't against my idea.' She thought anxiously and run to meet him.

On the meanwhile the blue haired swordsman was practicing with his sword.

It cut the air in a slash and he defeated an imaginary enemy.

He calmly looked at the night sky from the window of their practice mist was still very thick.

He sighed and rested a bit.

All of sudden a knock was heard surprising others have left already and she would be sleeping right now.

He opened the door and was met with the familiar eyes of Yukimura Chizuru.

"Yukimura."He said calmly "What are you doing here?" His voice was almost cold and that made the poor girl look down nervously.

"Umm I need a favour to ask you Saito-san." She requested not looking in his eyes.

"And what that may be?" Saito asked her.

The girl tried to be brave and looked into his deep azure got lost in them for a moment.

'His eyes are so beautiful and hypnotizing.' She thought but she noticed Saito staring at her waiting to hear her request.

Chizuru gulped and then said something that Saito didn't expect "I want you to teach me how to be a better swordsman so I won't have to trouble you if something happens Saito-san while you are in battle." She explained.

She bowed and her face almost reached the floor "Please Saito-san.I beg of you." The brown haired girl said and if she looked up,she would have seen the slight widening of the man's eyes

She heard a small chuckle and looked up surprised but she saw the apathetic expression on Saito's face one more time.

"Alright then.I will accept your request Yukimura Chizuru." He said his voice serious.

Her while face lit up at this and her eyes sparkled with happiness "Really Saito-san?!Thank you so much!" Chizuru exclaimed and hugged him.

Saito's Hajime eyes widened instantly at such a gesture of affection from the girl.

A blush appeared on his cheeks and his heart beat a bit faster than before.

'What's happening to me?' He thought to himself and then he noticed that Chizuru had let go of him and was looking down at the floor shyly.

"I am really sorry Saito-san.I didn't realize what I was doing." She apologized while blushing crimson red.

" 's…okay….." He said quickly "Anyway,we will start tomorrow since you already know the basics,we will go to more difficult to sleep so you will not be tired tomorrow." Saito explained and started walking away quietly.

Chizuru smiled happily "Thank you so much Saito-san!" She muttered to herself.

_The end of the first chapter_

_Yay!Another SaitoXChizuru story~I hope you like it everyone._


	2. Just a dream or maybe not?

Saito walked to his room and lied down on his futon.

He closed his deep blue eyes and wondered'What was that feeling just now?When she hugged me..I felt flustered and a bit happy?What is happening to me?' He thought all this questions on his mind.

Without realizing he fell asleep,the questions still haunting him.

On the meanwhile Chizuru had made some tea for herself and for really hoped that he would like it and that he wasn't asleep.

She knocked the door and then when she got no reply worry rushed over her and opened the door quietly.

Hoping that nothing had happened to Saito.

Then her cheeks turned to crimson red to the sight she was met to.

Saito Hajime the serious 3rd unit captain of the Shinsegumi was sleeping.

His long hair was not in ponytail unlike all the times she had seen him and a peaceful expression was on his face.

Chizuru then thought 'He looks very handsome with his hair down as well..wait what am I thinking?!' She blushed even more and kneeled beside the man.

She put the tea next to him so when he woke up,he will at least drink it first before starting her lessons for learning swordsmanship.

She bit her lip to stop herself from caressing his long purple hair.

It seemed so soft.

She shook her head trying to come back to her senses and stood up quietly to not wake up the man.

Before she left the room she wished "Goodnight and Sweet dreams Saito-san."

If she looked back one more time she would have seen a small smile appear on the young's man face.

_Hajime was outside a beautiful was very young,about 3 years old to be looked around him clutching on his father's sleeve._

_"__Father ,why are we here?"The young boy asked as seriously as he could but the fear would be obvious if you looked into his deep blue eyes that were glancing anxiously back and forth._

_His father looked at him and smiled "I have to meet someone for something important and I couldn't leave you alone." He ruffled his hair gently and winked at his son "So be a good boy,okay?" _

_Hajime nodded and an innocent smile appeared on his face"Yes father!" He answered and his father smiled once more before hugging him and leaving him alone with a young woman with long brown hair and deep green eyes._

_The woman approached him a kind expression on her face" 's your name?" She asked him with a smile._

_The boy looked around nervously not knowing what to do on that situation then he looked away from the woman "I'm Saito Hajime." He introduced himself quietly._

_She smiled "Mind If I call you Hajime-kun then?" She asked him happily._

_He shook his head in response shyly._

_"__Alright then nice to meet you Hajime-kun!I'm Hana!" She replied with a big grin on her face,her green eyes shining._

_Saito bowed kindly "Pleased to meet you Hana-san." He said his voice formal._

_Hana laughed "My,my what a serious young man!Hajime-kun would you like to meet someone?Ne?"She questioned the young boy who looked around anxiously._

_"__But Father said to not to leave this place."He muttered to himself._

_"__It is going to be alright!I just wanna show you something!Come one!" She exclaimed and too his small hand to hers smilling._

_She led him to a beautiful garden with many flowers and there was a girl on his age playing was trying to catch that small yellow butterfly but couldn't._

_She had brown hair in a small ponytail and big brown eyes._

_Then she noticed them and a smile appeared on her face"Mama!"She said and ran to Hana's arms who hugged her happily._

_Saito was confused just who was this girl?_

_Hana noticed Saito's confused expression and smiled at the small girl "Chizuru-chan!Say hi to Hajime-kun!"_

Saito's eyes widened for a moment and then he looked around him.

It was morning.

He looked at the tea next to was cold but just what he needed to at the moment.

"That small girl..it couldn't have been Yukimura..could it?"He murmured to himself.

He shook his head" was just a dream." He persuaded himself as he got dressed to his usual clothes.

He walked in the kitchen ready to make breakfast but he was surprised to see Chizuru there with the breakfast ready.

She smiled at him "Good morning Saito-san." She greeted him happily.

'She is in a good mood.' Saito noticed 'I wonder why.' He thought and then remembered the small girl from his dream but shook it off.

"Good was my duty to make the breakfast today." He informed the girl calmly.

"Oh no Saito-san!This is just a thank you for letting me learn please enjoy your breakfast!" Chizuru said and smiled at him happily.

He took the disk a bit hesitantly "You do not need to thank me." He said as he sat down.

Chizuru sighed slightly "It's my choice Saito-san,so please."She motioned to him to start eating.

He sighed a bit and took a small bite.

The girl looked at him with anxious eyes "How is it?" She asked him.

The man looked at her with almost a smile "It is you for the meal." Saito thanked her calmly.

She blushed as she saw his smile and replied "Y-Your welcome."

They ate their breakfast in a nice silence.

Chizuru didn't really expect Saito to be like Heisuke-kun who always tried to make a conversation in the morning or like Okita-san who would always start teasing her.

Saito was completely different from was calm,serious,not showing what he was thinking and a talented swordsman.

All of sudden ,he spoke and interrupted her thoughts " We shall get going to start practicing." He announced.

Chizuru's eyes lit up and she nodded happily "Yes!"

His expression softened once he saw her smile and looked up at the sky that sun was shining brightly.

'Well let's get started.' He thought.

_The end_

_Two updates in one day~Hope you like it!_


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was clear blue,no clouds dared to make their appearance to hide the beautiful rays of the sun that was shining brightly.

'It was the perfect day for them to start their swordsmanship lessons.' Chizuru noted to herself and smiled happily.

She along with Saito was out in the courtyard ready to start.

The blue haired captain turned to face her "First we shall test your abilities Yukimura."He explained and then he added "You must come at me with intent to kill me."His blue eyes bore in to her own brown ones.

Chizuru nodded the hesitation obvious if you looked into her big took her sword out and looked at Saito bravely.

Saito sensed the hesitation and decided to give her an advice "Think me as someone else as an enemy Yukimura.I have to see your fully abilities and your hesitation will just stop you from doing your follow my instructions,alright?" He said his eyes searching for any further sign of hesitation in her.

He found no one.

The girl looked up at him and faced him bravely with a battle cry she attacked at the Shinsegumi captain.

Saito was slightly surprised by her sudden change and the fierce look that she had on her face.A small smile appeared on his lips.

He dodged her attack with ease deciding to go as easy at her as he could.

She strikes again but before she could even blink,the swords had fallen from her hands and the cold metal of Saito's blade was only inches away from her neck.

Her breath hitched slightly in shock for a moment she could feel the cold metal against her skin.

'That was just how strong Saito-san was.'She realized.

The blue haired man took his sword away from her neck and rested it on his hip.

"Your blade was not should be proud of that." He then said his voice calm but kind not the usual cold one.

As she understood that he had actually complimented her,she blushed slightly"Um thank you Saito-san."A small smile appeared on her lips.

The image of the little girl passed from his mind again and he was ready to ask her about it but he managed to stop himself.

Her voice interrupted his thoughts"Saito-san is something wrong?Are you not feeling well?"Chizuru asked him her big eyes filled with worry for him.

He shook his head "It is we continue then?" He asked her.

"Um yes of course."She replied with a small nod.

Suddenly Chizuru felt something wet against her looked up to be met with the sight of a sky with dark clouds and the droplets of rain falling to the ground.

"It is raining!"She exclaimed surprised and she frowned 'It was so sunny moments ago.'She thought to herself.

The blue haired man sighed "Let's finish the lesson for shall continue tomorrow Yukimura."He said and started walking away.

When she didn't move,he turned back to face her "Yukimura,aren't you coming in?"He asked the girl.

"Eh?O-Of course!Forgive me for that!"She apologized and ran to his side.

They got inside and Saito frowned "It seems like it will be raining all day." He muttered to himself.

Chizuru didn't hear him "Um Saito-san?"She started saying.

"Yes what is it?"The blue haired swordman looked at her.

"I was wondering if you would like some hot tea."The girl suggested.

A small smile appeared on his lips "That would be you."

Chizuru's cheek turned pink and she turned away from him"I-I am going to make it now!"She said and run up the kitchen.

The girl was blushing crimson "W-Why am I blushing?It is just Saito-san!' She thought to herself 'But that smile looked nice on him…he should smile more often.'She noted and her eyes widened.

"The tea!"She cried as she ran up to close the fire.

"Thank God."She muttered to herself when she saw it was okay.

She smiled and took it.

Saito was thinking about his dream while looking out of the window.

"Was that just a dream?And if yes…why would I dream something like that?Or maybe it was a memory from some years ago?"He whispered to himself and frowned.

"The tea is ready Saito-san!"Chizuru's voice interrupted his thoughts once more this day.

He looked at her and as she served him the tea "Thank you."He said and drank a bit to satisfy his thirst.

Chizuru drank her tea quietly and her mind wondered to the rest of the Shinsegumi that were marching for battle.

She still was worried even after what Saito-san had told her.

She hoped nothing bad would happen to them.

"Yukimura."Saito's voice called her name and she turned to look at him.

"Yes Saito-san?"She asked.

"I have some business to do in the city.I have been ordered to protect you so you have to accompany me."He explained and looked at her waiting for a response.

"Of course!Please wait a minute!"She exclaimed and took a small umbrella out.

She smiled at him "Let's go then."She said happily.

He almost chuckled but stopped himself from doing so.

"Alright Yukimura,follow me."

_The end of the chapter_

_Hope you like it!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hijikata Toshizo the vice-captain of the Shinsegumi was reading some reports his spies send to him.

He unfolded the last one and his eyes widened slightly "Damn it!"He cursed and punched the wall.

"Yamazaki!"He called and the ninja appeared next to him.

"Sir."The ninja said and bowed.

"I need you to give this letter to 's urgent." The black haired swordsman explained and he handed the note to Yamazaki who nodded and left immediately.

"I hope they are still safe.."Toshi muttered to himself and sighed "Saito don't you dare to die same for you Chizuru."He ordered.

Meanwhile the pair was walking in the streets of Kyoto under the same umbrella.

Chizuru blushed as she realized just how close they were.

She shivered a bit from the cold and the rain.

"Are you cold Yukimura?Here take this."He said and put his white scarf around her neck tightly.

The girl blushed and sighed happily at the warmth of the scarf.

She smiled at him shyly "Thank you very much Saito-san."She replied and he nodded looking away a small blush on his went unnoticed by the girl.

Soon they reached their was a small restaurant that had some people in it.

It was pretty but simple.

Chizuru looked around her confused and then back at her companion "Forgive me Saito-san but what exactly are we doing here?"She asked him while blinking cutely at him.

He blinked slightly and then a thought passed from his mind 'She looks cute like that.' A blush appeared on his cheek s and he coughed slightly"We are supposed to meet someone here." He explained awkwardly.

A waitress approached them " to our restaurant!Would you like to order?"She asked them happily stealing glances at Saito.

"Um I won't take anything.I don't want to make Saito-san pay."Chizuru said.

"Alright!And what about the handsome young man?"She questioned flirty.

He didn't even looked at her but he frowned at his companion "You can order whatever you like.I don't mind."He said his eyes never leaving her own.

She blushed slightly and looked away shyly "T-Then some dango please."Chizuru decided.

"I will take the same."Saito announced and the waitress left but not before giving Chizuru one last glare.

The poor girl was confused by her actions.

"Yukimura."Saito's voice brought her back to the present.

"Yes,Saito-san?" She replied.

"I told you to order you don't have to hold back."He explained.

"B-But I didn't want to make Saito-san pay for me…I don't deserve it."She muttered to herself but he heard her.

He frowned even more "What are you saying Yukimura?You helped us many times,we need to repay you in a that's mine."He said and then he whispered "Don't ever feel worthless or useless or even that you are nothing because I know it's not true." Her heart beat faster at his words.

Her whole face turned red and she smiled "Thank you very much Saito-san." She thanked the man her eyes kind.

The waitress arrived at their table "Here are your you enjoy your meal." She served them and left.

Chizuru took one of the dango and her eyes lit up and a grin appeared on her face "Delicous!"She exclaimed happily as she finished her dango.

Saito smiled slightly she was acting just like a child but that suited her.

He thought that made her even cuter.

His heart skipped a beat for a moment and his ears turned a bit red 'W-What am I thinking?I-It's just Yukimura." He reminded to himself but his heart refused to stop beating faster than before.

"Saito-san?" The girl asked her big eyes looking at him.

He blinked "Yes?"

"You should try the dango!It is really tasty."She said grinning happily.

She was surprised when she saw him smiling kindly at her, his blue eyes filled with some unknown emotions.

"Very well.I will."He replied quietly and took one of the dango "It is good and sweet.I like it."Then he added to his mind 'Just like you.'

He then looked up when he didn't get any response from the girl and noticed the blush on her cheeks.

Then he understood he had actually said it aloud,his heart beat faster and he looked away awkwardly a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Um Saito-san?Did you say something?Or did I just imagined?" the brown haired girl questioned him still blushing.

"I-I didn't say anything."He whispered and looked around him.

A frown appeared on his face and he muttered "He should have appeared by now."he turned to Chizuru "Yukimura we are leaving." He announced.

The girl looked at him surprised "E-Eh?But what about the one you had to meet?" She asked him.

"He probably won't come anytime we shall take our leave." He explained and he stood up and left the money on the table.

They went outside it wasn't raining this time and Chizuru was happy about that.

She didn't really lie rain that much she prefer the sun or always loved snow,from when she was a little kid.

She smiled as she remembered how along with her mother they would play in the snow happily and then she had made another friend through was a shy kid but she couldn't just remember his name no matter how much she tried to.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the small wood that was in front of her and tripped.

She was ready to fall to the ground when two strong arms caught her just in time.

She opened her eyes to see Saito holding her waist to stop her falling.

She blushed when she realized just how close they were.

She was pressed against his muscular could hear his heartbeat and feel his deep blue eyes looking at her with concern.

"You are alright Yukimura?" He asked her.

"I-I'm alright Saito-san.T-thank you for catching me." She shuttered her heart beating faster than before.

"You should be more careful of your surroundings."He said and then realized he had still been holding her and blushed brightly.

He let go of her "I-I'm sorry Yukimura."He apologized looking away shyly.

"U-Um it's alright Saito-san."She replied looking down blushing as well.

They stood there for a moment and then Chizuru spoke "Saito-san,you can call me by my first name.I don't mind." She said at him with a small smile.

He blinked "How should I call you then?" He asked the girl who blinked cutely and put a finger on her chin.

"Hmm I don't know almost everyone calls me Chizuru or you don't have to force yourself to call me that Saito-san."She exclaimed.

"Chizuru." He said the name that rolled perfectly to his tongue.

The girl smiled and blushed slightly somehow the way he said her name made her flustered "Yes that's good Saito-san." She replied.

The man blushed slightly and nodded "Let's go back then."

"Hai!"Chizuru exclaimed and they walked side by side in the streets of Kyoto.

Suddenly a group of men approached them while pointing their swords to the pair.

"Are you Saito Hajime of the Shinsegumi?"One of them asked angrily.

" who you may be?"Saito replied calmly no hint of worry in his voice.

"We are here to take revenge about our teacher's life!And we are going to be your death!" The youngest among them said and attacked at Saito with a battle cry.

Saito dodged his blow with ease and only seconds later his sword cut his neck and the blood spilled to the ground.

"You bastard!" Another one cried and tried to attack him.

Their blades met each other and soon Saito had given the final blow.

Chizuru who had been hiding behind Saito the whole time suddenly felt a pair of hands wrapping around her neck tightly.

She couldn't breath,she struggled against the man's grasp but he was just too strong for her.

"You are dead kid."He smirked at her sadistically and he was ready to pierce the sword through her heart ,she closed her eyes afraid ,when suddenly a white light appeared and his grasp on her was gone.

She opened her eyes and saw Saito holding her tightly "You are ok?"He asked his voice filled with concern.

She nodded weakly " for troubling you once again Saito-san."She whispered panting.

"Stay behind me Chizuru.I swear that I won't let anything else happen to you."Saito promised and stood up.

His azure eyes burned with a blue fire of rage and anger in them.

When he spoke his voice sounded cold as ice "I do not care about what you do to when you hurt someone I care for…"He death glared at them "You should be prepared to die."

He attacked at them and soon all of them were almost dead.

The blue fury was still burning in Saito's eyes.

That wasn't the Saito she was a bit different.

"Saito-san."She called his name weakly and snapped him back to his senses.

He ran to her side "I'm sorry if I had been more careful this wouldn't happen,please forgive me." He said feeling a bit guilty.

"No it is okay don't have to apologize really." She smiled at him kindly.

He was unsure "If you say so." They stood up together.

Then suddenly Chizuru saw something black moving inside the shadows of the moonlight.

"Saito-san look out!"She cried as a man with a sword appeared behind Saito ready to give the final blow.

Saito's eyes widened in surprise and he knew that it was too late for him to dodge the blow without getting wounded at all.

He was ready to feel pain but to his surprise it never came.

He looked and saw Chizuru in front of him and his eyes widened in shock.

She had taken the attack that was meant for him.

Her left arm was bleeding,the dark red liquid falling to the ground.

Chizuru bit her lip to not scream in pain and using her other arm she pierced the sword through the man's chest.

He let out a cry and died instantly.

Chizuru fell to the ground and Saito caught her quickly.

"Chizuru!Why did you do that?!" He asked her furious,that attack was for him not for her!

She smiled at him "I did not want to you to get hurt Saito-san."She explained and then her eyes saddened "After all this wound is nothing..it will heal soon please don't worry about me Saito-san." She whispered smiling at him.

Then she passed out.

He took her in his arms gently and whispered the same thing over and over "I'm sorry,I'm sorry Chizuru."

He carried her back to the Shinsegumi headquarters and laid her down to his futon.

"Chizuru..why did you do that?" He asked one again but the girl was asleep this time.

He had bandaged the wound as well as he could and stayed next to her the whole time.

He glanced at long brown hair wasn't in ponytail anymore and a peaceful smile was on her face.

It was the first time he realized just how beautiful she looked.

He caressed her hair softly without really knowing what he was doing.

"I am sorry Chizuru.I promised you to protect you but failed.I'm sorry."He whispered and then his eyelids closed and he fell asleep next to her.

_The end of the chapter_

_Wow that was long!I really like this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it too!_

_Poor Chizuru-chan though :(_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chizuru was inside a dark a room along with her had been tears were still running from her brown ,big and beautiful eyes._

_Her mother's face had been husband beat her up every 's when Chizuru find out about it._

_"Chizuru-chan are you alright?"She asked her daughter a forced smile on her face._

_The little girl nodded"Mama are you okay?"She was worried about her mother a lot._

_"Shsh I'm okay ,don't worry about me."Hana said and smiled at her daughter then she asked "Remember the boy you met some days ago?Hajime-kun?"_

_Chizuru nodded "Yes!He was funny and really shy!" She exclaimed._

_Her mother's smile became even wider and she kissed her daughter's forehead"I have a feeling that he will be someone very precious to you in the may even love him."_

_She said and looked deep into her daughter's eyes "Chizuru I love forget that okay?"She pleaded and hugged her daughter tightly. _

_"Goodbye."She whispered and vanished in many cherry blossom petals._

_Chizuru stood there alone"Goodbye mama." She said._

Chizuru's eyes widened in surprise and she was breathing hard 'A dream.'She realized 'It was just a dream.'She repeated over and over trying to calm down.

Then she tried to move but she felt a sharp pain on her arm and then she remembered what happened.

Chizuru then noticed that she could hear someone else's breathing and blinked in surprise.

She turned to see Saito sleeping next to her.

"Eh?!"She almost screamed in surprise and she blushed furiously 'W-Why Saito-san sleeping next to me?' She cried inside her head confused.

Then she felt two strong arms holding her waist tightly.

She blushed even more but she didn't try to escape from his in his arms like this.

It felt..natural…for some reason and good as well.

She could hear his sound was so soothing.

For a moment all of her worries were gone.

There was just she and Saito in the world.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

'Saito-san,I don't know what I feel about you..but this feelings makes me so be hugged by you like this it feels almost magical.'She thought to herself and realaxed in his arms.

His hot breath was caressing her brown hair and his hands were holding her tightly against him.

Then she fell asleep once again a smile on her face.

She woke up some minutes later but it was actually hours.

She looked next to her and noticed that Saito was gone.

Then she heard someone opening the door and saw the man she had been searching for entering the room with a disk on his hand.

"How are you feeling?"He asked gently as he approached her and kneeled next to her.

Chizuru smiled "I feel great you.."She replied but then she asked something that she had been wondering "Um what happened after I fainted?"

Saito's eyes turned cold for a second as he remember what happened one day ago and he felt angry with couldn't protect her.

"I carried you back in our headquarters…I'm sorry.I couldn't protect you." He whispered and looked down feeling guilty.

"What are you saying Saito-san?You have protected me so many times.I need to protect you for change too!Right?"She replied with a small smile.

He looked at her his eyes slightly widened in surprise then a gentle smile was on his face "I have no idea why but you always cheer me up Yukimura." He confessed his eyes never leaving hers.

She blushed but then notice his mistake and pouted "I told you to call me by my 's Chi-zu-ru!"She spelled it out for him.

The blue haired man left a small chuckle and she blinked in surprised.

"Alright then you for cheering me up." He said and took her hand in his own.

She blushed in the contact and the intense look in his deep blue were filled with so many emotions.

Her breath hitched for a moment and she looked away shyly.

Then Saito gave her the disk.

" should eat to get your energy back."He explained as she looked at him with confused eyes.

"O-Oh!Thank you is really thoughtful of you."She smiled at him happily and he looked away shyly.

Chizuru blinked and then she looked up at him surprised "Saito-san.."She started saying.

"Hm yes,what is it?"He responded.

"Um..did you make this?"She asked him curious.

The man blinked rapidly and looked away from her "And what if I did?" He said refusing to meet her eyes.

Chizuru giggled at his actions and he looked at her "What's so funny Chizuru?"

She shook her head "Nothing.I am just happy you did all this for you very much Saitou-san."She replied a beautiful and happy smile on her face.

Saito felt his heart beating faster than before for a moment.

"You have a beautiful smile Chizuru."He complimented her and without realizing what he was doing,his hand cupped her cheek gently and caressed her hair softly.

She was shocked by his actions and a crimson blush was on her she didn't stop him.

She actually liked this side of her Saito-san.

Her eyes widened 'Did I just call him my Saito-san?' She blushed even more.

"Chizuru."Saito whispered and she turned to look at eyes were simply hypnotizing once you looked inside you couldn't look away.

She felt him getting closer and closer until she could feel his breath caressing her face.

She closed her eyes.

And when their lips were only inches apart from each other,Saito all of sudden pulled away and stood up.

He left the room in a fast pace.

Chizuru was standing there shocked and she buried her face in her hands 'Omg what just happened!' She thought to herself.

She then opened the bandage in her arm and saw that the wound was completely healed.

She left a small sigh and a sad look was in her big brown eyes.

On the meanwhile Saito-san was out practicing with his sword trying to think anything else but her.

He couldn't.

He killed an imaginary enemy but he wasn't concentrated on his swordsmanship but all of his thoughts were about the brown haired girl who had actually saved him the last night.

He rested his sword on his hip and sat down looking at the stars that were shining in the sky brightly.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?Why did I almost kiss her?"Those questions were haunting him.

All of sudden he had a bad feeling as the moon was hidden by the dark clouds.

'Something is going to happen soon and it is not going to be good.'He thought and frowned.

Chizuru was eating the food Saito-san made for her.

It was simply delicious.

She smiled as she thought how cute Saito-san acted some minutes ago.

Then she felt something odd.

She looked out of her window and then she saw two ruby eyes looking at her.

"Yukimura Chizuru,I'm here to make you my wife."A familiar voice declared while a smirk appeared on his face.

Her eyes widened "Kazama!"

He nodded "That's right."He soon was next to her and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Come with me Chizuru."He whispered against her ear.

"No!Let me go!"She cried as she tried to escape his grasp.

He chuckled "That's foolish a female is weaker than a male one,you aren't able to escape."He commented.

A small smile appeared on Chizuru's face and he looked at her confused.

He raised an elegant eyebrow like asking 'What?'

She smirked even more then and mouthed "Watch me."

He blinked and she suddenly punched him in the stomach and his grasp on her became weaker.

She then found the chance to take her small sword that was next to her and pierce it in his left arm.

He cried in pain and he looked at the blood on his hand.

His face became angrier by the second "Foolish woman!How dare you to spill my blood?!"He eclaimed and grabbed her hair roughly.

She screamed in pain and he grinned "That's what you get for not coming with woman."he whispered against her ear.

She was afraid of him.

'Please somebody save me,'She wished as she closed her eyes shut and bit her lip.

All of sudden Kazama cried in surprise as many strikes came to him at once.

He let go of her and Chizuru opened her eyes surprised and saw Saito.

He ran to her side "Chizuru!What did he do to you?!" Saito asked her the blue fire in his eyes burning once more.

She just smiled weakly "I'm okay Saito-san."

Saito stood up and looked at his opponent whose wounds had already closed.

"Hm,what is this?This lowly human is on my way."Kazama said indifferently "Then you know you are going to die,don't you?"He added and he attacked at Saito.

He managed to block the demon's attack and thre his sword away.

Kazama's eyes were widened "What is this?!That lowly human managed to beat me!This is unacceptable!" He cried his red eyes filled with rage.

"What is your name foolish creature?"The demon questioned.

"I'm the third Captain of the Shinsegumi Saito Hajime and the one who is going to kill you." Saito announced.

Kazama looked at him amused and then laughed "Haha!This so rich!He thinks he can kill me!"

Saito glared at him.

Kazama smirked "Very well.I will leave for we will meet again Saito Hajime and Yukimura Chizuru."He whispered before he vanished.

The blue haired swordsman rushed to Chizuru's side "Are you okay Chizuru?Does it hut anywhere?" Saito asked worried for her sake.

She shook her head in response "No,he didn't hurt me God you came."She whispered and hugged him tightly.

He was surprised by her action but he wrapped his arms around her as well.

She started shaking and he realized that she had been crying.

He tried to soothe her by caressing her hair a bit awkwardly while saying comforting words like 'It's okay,I'm here now.'

"Saito-san thank you for saving me once again."She said and looked up to him with a small smile.

How could she smile like this?

Saito wondered and then he whispered "Chizuru.I swear I will protect you with my life." He promised her his voice serious.

Chizuru's brown eyes softened and she buried her face on his chest "Thank you so much Saito-san,for everything you have done for me."She said and fell asleep while listening to his heartbeat.

He looked at her and without knowing what he was kissed her forehead gently "Thank you Chizuru."He whispered and looked at the moonlight.

Slowly he felt his eyes getting more tired by the second and soon they were asleep in each other's arms.

_The end_

_Dadan!And the 5__th__ chapter is done!Hope you liked it everyone!~_

_Please,please review!:)_


	6. Chapter 6

Saito Hajime opened his deep blue looked out of the was still night the stars were shining brightly in the dark sky.

He smiled slightly then noticed that he was still hugging Chizuru tightly like she would disappear at any moment.

He blushed and looked at the girl closely.

She was breathing faster than normal like she had a nightmare.

Saito frowned as the events of last night played out again on his mind.

"Damn that Kazama."He cursed and held Chizuru's hand while whispering "I am here Chizuru." Trying to calm her down.

It was a success.

Her face lost all the pain and agony and it was replaced with a small smile.

Saito's eyes softened at this.

Then all of sudden he heard an odd noise.

His eyes hardened.

Someone must be trying to take over their headquarters.

He took his sword out and whispered calming words to Chizuru whose face had be twisted in pain.

He stood up quietly and opened the door of the room the noise was coming from.

There he saw someone unexpected.

Inside was the other female demon along with her ninja.

"What is your purpose here?" He questioned them his voice cold as ice.

Osen turned happily and said "Good are sorry to bother you so late but I need to talk with 's urgent." The girl explained.

Saito frowned at this but let it slide,his expression turned apathetic once again.

"Very well then.I will lead you to her."He replied and Osen's face lit up.

"Than-"Before she managed to say another word Saito's cold eyes looked at her.

"However her condition isn't the best yet so I hope you won't say anything that might upset that understood?" He explained.

They both nodded in response.

"Thank wait a moment." Saito said and left the room.

_Chizuru was inside a dark forest._

_She looked around her "Saito-san?"She asked but she got no reply._

_Her eyes were filled with worry for the man._

_"What's going on?Where am I?" She wondered._

_The only thing she could see were trees and darkness._

_"Chizuru."A weak voice called her name from behind._

_Her eyes widened in knew that voice.A smiled appeared on her lips as she turned back happily._

_"Saito-san!"She exclaimed but then her voice got stuck on her throat and her eyes widened in shock._

_"S-Saito-san?"She asked one more time._

_In front of her was Saito his clothes filled with his own blood._

_He smiled weakly "Chizuru."He said her name._

_She approached tears running from her eyes "Saito-san!W-What happened to you?!"She exclaimed and caught him just before he fell to the ground._

_He could hardly breathe "Kazama."He managed to whisper and his eyes closed._

_"No,Saito-san!Do not leave me alone!Please don't!"She cried and started shaking him._

_"Chizuru.I-I love you." He said and left his last breath in her arms._

_Tears fell from her eyes "No,no,no!"She repeated over and over._

_A maniac laugh echoed in the forest._

_Chizuru looked around her._

_"Who is there?!"She exclaimed._

_From the shadows appeared a blonde man with deep red eyes with an amused smirk on his face._

_"Yukimura Chizuru wasn't that interesting?Your beloved "Saito-san" is now dead!Are you going to finally join me and become my wife?" He asked her while slowly walking towards her._

_"N-No!I refuse to leave him!"She cried the hot tears still running from her brown eyes._

_Kazama's face hardened "Foolish you aren't coming with me willingly." A mad grin appeared on his face and the sound of thunder was heard as he spoke his next words "I am going to have to take you by force!" He grabbed her arm making her cry in pain._

_He pushed against him and whispered in her ear "You are mine and no one else' that Yukimura Chizuru." His hot breath was on her neck._

_"L-Let m-me g-go please."She whimpered as she tried to escape from his grasp._

_But with no result._

_Suddenly everything around her disappeared and she saw Saito holding a hand out to her,smiling._

_"Come with me Chizuru."He called his voice sweet._

_Chizuru's face brighten up with happiness"Saito-san,you are alive!" She exclaimed and was ready to ran up to his arms when he vanished and in his place stood Kazama smirking cruelly at her._

_"Foolish girl,you fell to my trap once again!"He said and he stabbed her with his sword._

_She cried in pain._

_Then she couldn't feel any pain,she couldn't feel felt..empty..completely empty._

_"Chizuru!Chizuru!"A voice was saying her name over and over again._

Saito shook the girl and called her name many times but he got no response.

He was starting to get worried.

"What's going on?Why won't she woke up?"These questions were on his mind.

He took a deep breath.

'Calm down.'He said to himself over and over again.

Then an idea crossed his mind and his eyes widened.

He gulped "I have got no choice,I have to do it."

He leaned closer and closer to the girl and caressed her face.

When their lips were only inches apart he whispered "Forgive me Chizuru."

And he kissed her.

_The end of the chapter_

_Sorry for the short chapter everyone!_

_I still hope you like it!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chizuru opened her eyes slightly.

She was shocked when she saw Saito Hajime kissing her his eyes closed.

She then felt an amazing sensation in her stomach.

Butterflies were dancing all around her and she felt so beautifully.

She kissed him back without second thought.

Saito's eyes opened and looked at her shocked but didn't stop kissing her.

'I-I can't stop.'He thought and caressed her face gently with his left hand while his other hand was pulling her closer to him.

Their bodies were pressed against each other.

Chizuru could feel her face getting hotter and hotter by the second but she didn't care.

The only thing that existed in this world was her and man she loved so much.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

They kissed more passionately and finally when they need to breathe they ended it.

They were both blushing heavily.

All of sudden Saito let go of Chizuru and turned his back to her.

She looked at him slightly confused.

"You have some visitors,I will lead them wait a moment."He said but what made her sad was the tone he was so cold and apathetic,it hurt to hear him talking to her like that.

However she nodded meekly and smiled "U-Um a-alright S-Saito-san." She only spoke his name but she blushed even more than before.

He nodded and left the room.

Now Chizuru was all alone,she fell to the floor 'Saito-san really hates me now.'She thought as the silver tears started running from her big brown eyes.

It hurt a lot.

Saito was so dear to her but now..he didn't care for whatever happened to her anymore.

A knock was heard and Chizuru wiped her tears as quickly as she could and said "Y-Yes?Please come in."

From the door two familiars girl came in.

"Hello Chizuru-chan!"The first girl greeted happily.

"Osen-chan?!What are you doing here?!" The brown haired girl exclaimed surprised at the sudden appearance of her friend Osen along with her faithful female ninja Kimiguku.

"Chizuru-chan!I am so happy to see you are safe!"The older girl said and hugged her friend tightly "I was really worried for you!Especially when the blue haired man said that you were hurt!" Osen said.

Chizuru smiled "T-Thank you for your concern Osen-chan but I am alright now!So um why did you come here?" She asked what was on her mind the whole time.

Osen let go of her and her expression turned serious "Chizuru-chan,I am sorry but I have to ask you one more time." She started.

Chizuru knew exactly what that meant and what she was going to say.

"Kazama Chikage is a very powerful opponent.I thonk the Shinsegumi will not be able to protect you from please come with will be safer with your own kind!Please Chizuru-chan?" She suggested and looked at her friend with worried eyes.

Chizuru shook her head and smiled sadly at her "I am sorry …I…I can't leave of them have become very important and precious for me,so I won't leave them.I hope you understand Osen-chan." Chizuru explained as her friend just sighed.

"So you turn me down once again huh?"She commented sadly "But I understand what you feel!However since you aren't going to come with me,let me give you something!" She said and looked at Kimikiguku who nodded and revealed a sword.

Osen took it in her hands and handed to Chizuru.

Who blinked and looked at her friend confused "Osen-chan?Why are you giving me this?" She asked.

She smiled "This sword is something special,you can hurt oni's with in any case Kazama comes after you and I am sure he this sword to defend yourself and hurt belonged to my Grandmother Suzuka Gozen."She explained.

Chizuru looked at her shocked "B-But I can't accept this!It must have a lot of value to you!" She commented.

Her friend shook her head and smiled at her "It is alright,after all my grandmother won this sword against your family the Yukimura years you are the one who should have please accept it Chizuru-chan."Her friend begged her.

Chizuru was still hesitated but she nodded in reply "Alright you Osen-chan."She thanked the other girl with a small smile.

"It is nothing!Just promise me that you will be safe,ok?"

"Of course Osen-chan!"

They turned to leave but before they did Osen sent a small smile at her friend and said "Good luck with your lover boy Chizuru-chan!~"She winked at the poor girl who was blushing madly before disappearing to many sakura petals.

"L-Lover boy?N-No way!Did she men Saito-san?!"Her eyes widened in realization as she understood "Oh my God!She saw us!"She felt her cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the second.

On the meanwhile the blue haired captain of the Shinsegumi was sitting alone in his room,many thoughts haunting his mind.

The one that was bothering the most though was 'What was this feeling?He felt like he needed her so much at that moment!'

He sighed and his purple eyes were filled with confusion "What is happening to me?"He asked himself.

Night fell.

The stars were shining brightly in the dark sky along with the beautiful moon.

Saito was outside looking at the moon.

Soon he heard footsteps approaching him.

He immediately took his sword out and said "Who is there?"His voice cold like ice.

"It is only me,Saito-san!" A female voice exclaimed and then a familiar girl appeared from the shadows.

He blinked and sighed in relief "Chizuru,what are you doing here?" He questioned the girl.

She blushed slightly as his blue eyes were boring to her own,she looked down in the disk in her hands "U-Um I just made some food for you,S-Saito-san."She explained shyly.

He frowned "You should be resting,you are still hurt.I can take care of myself."He said annoyed by her actions.

She should be more careful with her health.

"O-Oh."The girl looked down sadly "I-I will leave you alone then.G-Good night Saito-san."As she was ready to walk away a hand prevent her from doing so.

"Wait."Saito's deep voice whispered in her ear and then he added "I have something to say to you Chizuru." He announced ,the girl turned to look at him and her breath hitched for a moment.

The shining moonlight was falling on him,his purple eyes looking at her so intensely with so many emotions inside of them.

She blushed crimson "W-What is it Saito-san?"She asked him shyly.

"Chizuru."He started and then caressed her face gently "Today I-I realized something." He said and looked in her brown eyes a slightly blush on his cheeks.

"I think…I am in love with you."He confessed.

_The end_

_Sorry for the boring chapter everyone!_

_I still hope you liked it!_

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Saito leaned closer to girl as he spoke those words,his lips inches away from hers.

"Chizuru,I love you." Then he closed the distance between them and their lips met.

The kiss was so sweet and filled with almost made her melt into his strong arms.

Chizuru felt something magnificent at this moment and she couldn't help but smile in the kiss and wrap her arms around the man she loved with all her heart.

He looked at her surprised that she hadn't pushed him away from her and his eyes softened almost like saying "Thank you Chizuru."

At that moment as they kissed under the moonlight snow started falling from the dark night sky.

The blue haired man smiled to himself and enjoyed the beautiful moment they shared under this so beautiful scenery.

They ended the kiss and Chizuru looked straight in his deep blue eyes with tears on her of happiness.

"S-Saito-san I-I love you!"She confessed and hugged him tightly.

He smiled gently and caressed her cheek gently "I am so glad Chizuru."

As they smiled at each other the moonlight shining upon them,it was such a beautiful sight.

Saito's deep blues were filled love and affection for the woman that was in front of him right now.

Her own big brown ones were filled with tears that were falling like rain from the clouds.

But they weren't tears of sadness and pain.

But tears of happiness and relief.

She leaned forward and buried her head on his chest still crying against him while listening to his calming heartbeat she whispered.

"Saito-san..I-I I am so happy,I can't express how much!"She said as he caressed her hair in a calming motion and whispered.

"Me too too."He said almost to himself.

He then glanced at her softy and whispered "Chizuru look at me."He requested as he lift up her chin gently forcing her to look into his deep blue eyes.

Oh that so beautiful eyes.

That could see straight to her heart.

He gently wiped away one small tear that was falling from her brown eyes and cupped her cheek gently.

"Now,please don't cry Chizuru."He pleaded and then he added with soft eyes "Smiling suits you more than crying."

He smiled at her oftly "So please could you smile for me?"

The girl looked up at him and couldn't help but smile brightly "Yes,of course Saito-san." She relied while smiling as happily as she could at him.

"That's better."The blue haired samurai commented with a small smile on his own.

Then he claimed her lips once again.

This beautiful feeling of him kissing her made her shiver slightly.

It was such a magnificent sensation.

They ended the kiss and looked at the beautiful scenery that was around them.

The snow was dancing and slowly falling to the ground graciously while the beautiful moon was shining brightly.

"It is really beautiful.."Chizuru commented and then turned to look at the man she loved with a small smile and asked "Don't you agree Saito-san?"

The man nodded and nodded calmly in reply

Then he said "Yes it is really a beautiful sight but.."He smiled slightly "I think I can see something even more beautiful."

The brown haired girl blinked confused by his words and looked around her.

Nothing couldn't make the snow seem less beautiful...

So what he was talking about? She wondered.

Chizuru titled her head cutely as she could not find the answer she was searching for and then blinked"What is that Saito-san?"

He blushed slightly and whispered feeling ebaressed "I-It is you..Chizuru."He confessed.

The girl blushed bright red as soon as she heard his words.

Then a sneer was heard "Hm how stupid,like something love matters anyway!" A familiar voice commented and from the shadows appeared no one else but Kazama Chikage smirking at the pair.

"I can't stand seeing you two acting like this anymore!I am here to take my wife and kill you Saito Hajime." He announced a cold grin on his face and his red eyes glaring at the Shinsegumi Captain.

Saito let go of Chizuru and motioned at her to stay behind him and glared at the demon,his blue eyes burning with confidence

"I won't let you take her away from me."He exclaimed his glare never leaving Kazma.

He slid his sword out and his voice was serious as he said those words "Even if it costs my own life."

Chizuru gasped and looked at the man she loved with widened "Saito-san,why?"She whispered shocked at his words.

He turned and smiled softly at her "Do not worry Chizuru,I will protect you." He promised her gently.

"Hahaha!This so rich!"Kazama exclaimed a demonic smirk on his face.

"Well then at least I will have some fun!It will be good to see you beg for your life,lowly human."He smirked even more at his words.

The red eyed demon decided and took his sword out ready to attack at Saito.

The blue haired samurai turned to face his opponent.

Nothing was heard for a moment only the sound of the snow falling could be heard.

In a second Saito stepped forward and attacked at his opponent in a swift motion.

Kazama barely dodged the sword that was aiming for his neck.

Saito attacked once more his sword hissing as it was met with Kazama's own who dodged it and kicked Saito in the gut.

He groaned in pain slightly and fell some steps behind him.

Kazama chuckled "Pathetic." He said as he approached the samurai and grinned cruelly at him "This is the end for you!"He exclaimed ready to give the final blow.

"SAITO-SAN!" Chizuru cried her eyes widened in fear for him.

Then Saito Hajime chuckled slightly making Kazama frown and glare at the fallen man "What is so funny,you pathetic,lowly creature?" He questioned his red eyes angry.

Saito looked up at him with his blue eyes shining "That you fell straight to my trap." He answered and with a swift move he kicked Kazama's leg making him lose his balance slightly for a moment but that was enough for Saito who pierced his sword to his arm.

The demon cried in pain as the blood fell from his wound his eyes widened in anger.

"I am going to kill you!"He cried as he attacked at Saito with all his might.

Saito then smirked and dodged his blow with ease "Your anger has blinded you." He whispered as Kazama's red eyes blinked in surprise as the blue haired man delieved one punch to his chin sending him up in the air.

Not wasting time the swordsman buried his sword in enemy's stomach with one move.

Kazama cried in pain then as he was in the air he kicked Saito in the hand sending him some meters away.

He clutched his stomach in pain and looked at his blood "How dare you!You spilled my noble blood!" Kazama yelled in fury his anger was unstoppable anymore.

His eyes turned yellow and two horns appeared from his forehead and he was calm once again "Pathetic human,be proud!You are the only one I have shown this form too!Be ready to die!"

Saito looked in front of him not afraid the least,ready for his next attack.

Kazama in a second was behind him and attacked at Saito aiming for his neck.

Saito dodged in time by kneeling down and then with a swift move he jumped in the air and cut down Kazama's right arm!

Blood fell from the demons wound painting the snow bloody red.

Saito swept forward and in a second Kazama had managed to step away from his next attack but not before Saito's sword sliced his right cheek slightly.

The blonde demon leapt forward and with his inhuman strength he grabbed Saito and threw him to the ground.

The man cried in pain and spitted blood.

Kazama moved and put his leg against Saito's chest not letting him breathe.

"You were a worthy opponent I have to admit it,Saito it is time for this battle to end to my victory!" The demon said and his sword was ready to give the setting blow.

Time seemed to stop for a moment.

Saito's pained breaths could be heard along with the blade that was itching to meet Saito's blood with the one who was holding him smirking.

Chizuru ran forward trying to reach Saito but with every step she took the man seemed to get even more away from her.

Kazama's sword was only an inch from Saito's neck by now.

Chizuru ran with all her might and let out a terrifying scream "STOP!"

The sound of metal clashing metal wasn't heard only the hiss once the blade was met with flesh.

Saito looked u and saw Kazama's eyes widened yellow eyes.

The demon turned back and blood fell from his mouth "You cursed woman."He whispered as he let his last breath and fell to the ground.

Chizuru's sword has pierced through his back his blood spilled into her painting her crimson red.

Her whole body shook in shock she fell to the ground her eyes widened as much as they could.

"I killed him."She whispered to herself not believing in her ears her mouth was hanging open in shock.

She was terrified she had just killed somebody even if that somebody was Kazama Chikage who she hated with passion and caused her much pain she…still ended his life?

She looked at her hands that were filled with his blood and yelled "What did I just do?!"

She felt two arms wrapping around her gently comforting her,two strong arms that belonged to the man she loved.

"You did the right thing Chizuru."He whispered gently and she buried her head to his chest once again this day tears falling from her eyes.

She was shaking and clutching to Saito with all her might.

He caressed her hair gently trying to calm her down.

After some time she fell asleep against him.

He looked at her his blue eyes sad and then took her to his arms.

"Chizuru."He whispered as one silver tear fell from his eyes as he walked under the moonlight the ground around him filled with blood.

**_The end_**

**_I gave my best on this fight on this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Please review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chizuru was moving around in her sleep, her cheeks were filled with salty tears.

She was also crying and whimpering desperately trying to calm down.

Saito bit his lip. He couldn't stand to watch the woman he loved in that condition.

He went and wrapped his strong arms around her petite body and started caressing her hair gently.

She without realizing leaned closer to him and let her head fall on his chest.

The sound of his heartbeat made her feel a bit better and her expression wasn't pained anymore but happy.

The man sighed softly in relief and small smile appeared on his lips.

"Thanks God, she has calmed down finally." He muttered to himself and kissed Chizuru on her forehead while laying her down in her futon and put a warm blanket around her.

"Sweet Dreams." He wished and left the room silently.

He was ashamed. It shouldn't have led to this.

He punched a tree angrily and bit his lips until it draw blood.

"I have to get better." He said a fierce look on his eyes.

He took his sword out and started slicing in the air with almost inhuman speed.

Suddenly he felt a pair eyes staring at him and he said his voice calm and serious but in the same time cold as an icy wind.

"Reveal yourself."

"Eh? You noticed me that quickly Hajime-kun? You ruined my surprise!" A familiar voice whined and Saito turned to face no one else but Okita Souji the first captain of the Shinsegumi grinning at him.

" Souji …what are you doing here?" The blue haired man asked his friend slowly.

"You are so cold Hajime-kun!" Souji said faking voice trying to sound like a girl "Would you enjoy Chizuru-chan's company more?" He smirked as he said those words.

Saito in a second was blushing "Souji… Shut up." He cursed.

The man raised an eyebrow "You actually like her, don't ya? Have you kissed her yet? "He questioned with a mischievous look in his green eyes.

He looked at his friend surprised blinking then his voice became completely flat and his face emotionless.

"That is no one of your business."

"Eh? Seriously? So you actually did kiss her?"Souji chuckled "My, my who knew you were a Ladies Man in the end Hajime-kun!"He commented teasing lightly.

He rolled his eyes "Hm..so why are you here anyway ? "The blue haired samurai asked him trying to change the topic.

Souji just shrugged "Hijikata-san insisted that I am not okay and that I should go back."He rolled his eyes annoyed "So stupid of him .I am perfectly fine-"Before he could complete his sentence he started coughing his lungs out.

He soon stood up panting "I am alright."He said before his friend could ask.

Saito sighed "Go inside, you should rest." He commanded him.

The other man grinned "No way!"

His eyes turned cold "And how about you come out? You are getting in my nerves standing there." He said with a fake happy tone then he started coughing again.

"Damn .I will take my leave then Hajime-kun." He announced as he left.

A female voice spoke then cutely "Aww! He found me already! That's not fun at all! I wanted to play more but oh well! Since you noticed me I will come out now!" She exclaimed and made her appearance.

Saito blinked in surprise at her.

In front of the 3rd captain of the Shinsegumi was a little girl with long blonde hair and big purple eyes.

"Are you alright mister? «She asked him.

He blinked once again and pointed his sword at her "How did you manage to come inside the headquarters?" The samurai questioned his cold purple eyes glaring at her.

The poor girl shivered slightly and tried to smile "U-Um I don't really know actually…I was talking with my mother and all of sudden I was here! «She exclaimed tears threating to start falling from her eyes.

The blue haired man blinked and laid his sword on his hip.

"Alright…I believe you…what is your name?" He asked her.

The girl smiled "My name is Hikari! Nice to meet you mister brave swordsman!" Hikari exclaimed happily.

Saito's eyes softened "Pleasure to meet you but I have to take care of an important person to me, she is in a very bad condition right now, so I think you should leave, Hikari-san." The man explained and started leading the girl to the exit.

"Wait! Maybe I could help! "Hikari cried out surprising the samurai who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What could you do?"He finally asked after some moments of silence.

The girl's eyes brightened up "My daddy is a doctor so I know some herbs that could make her feel better! «She explained with a grin.

Saito still wasn't convinced but he shrugged.

It is not like a little girl like her could do anything to Chizuru…Oh how wrong he was.

"Alright then…follow me…"He ordered and the girl walked beside him happily.

A strange grin appeared on her face and her eyes turned red for a moment 'The plan is going well! I will get revenge for your death, my brother.' She thought evilly.

Saito turned slightly and frowned ready to take his sword out.

He sensed killing intent but it seemed like no one else but him and Hikari was there.

The frown didn't leave his handsome face 'How suspicious. 'He thought.

Souji watched the whole scene and his eyes narrowed "That girl is planning something, be careful Hajime-kun…»He warned as his friend was walking with Hikari towards Chizuru's room.

Then he closed his eyes "This is bad…"He muttered to himself as he looked at the pair "I have a very bad feeling about that little girl…"

Saito opened the door to Chizuru's room while muttering a small excuse me and his face hardened as he saw the girl blushing heavily and her face twisted in pain.

He rushed to her side and touched her forehead gently "She has fever and a high one at that…"He noted a bit anxiously.

All of sudden he heard Hikari's voice «Leave it to me!" She exclaimed and started treating the girl.

She made a small tea with some herbs that she had collected and told Saito to go away because she needed to do something that needed a lot of attention.

He left a bit hesitantly though.

Hikari smirked evilly as she took a small but red blade that was filled with the blood of her enemies, to her delicate little hands.

She took a step towards Chizuru grinning "Goodbye Yukimura Chizuru…This is for my brother." She was ready to bury the blade to the girl's skin when a hand stopped her and twisted it making her cry in pain.

She turned surprised to see the man who had noticed her presence before, the one with the cold emerald eyes.

"Hmm I knew you were trouble little girl!" He exclaimed with a small smile then he turned at her his sword pointing at her neck.

"Take another step and you will be dead." He warned his voice deadly as the sword he was holding.

"W-What are you doing? H-How dare you!"Hikari cried annoyed gritting her teeth.

He raised an eyebrow "Me?" He laughed dryly and his eyes turned cold as ice filled with fury "You were ready to kill a precious friend of mine…I think it would be better for you to explain…little girl…"He replied his eyes narrowing slightly.

She tried to struggle against his grasp but her actions were fruitless.

She bit her lip and let out a terrifying scream.

Saito appeared from the door "What happened?!Is she alright?!" He asked in a panicked state.

Then as he saw the scene he frowned "Souji…what is going on here?" He asked more like demanded him to explain.

Souji just chuckled slightly "It was time for you to appear Hajime-kun!" His eyes and voice turned serious "This girl Hikari or whatever is she called…tried to kill Chizuru-chan." His friend's eyes widened at that part.

"And if I hadn't noticed she would have succeeded." The brown haired man added while glaring at Hikari.

Saito's eyes were burning with a silent fury.

With slow steps he approached the girl and in a quiet but icy voice he asked "Who are you really? Why did you attempt to kill Yukimura Chizuru?" He questioned his eyes looking straight at her soul.

The girl just laughed "You are too foolish humans! You believed my lies so easily! I didn't even have to pretend!" She replied smirking then she glared at Saito "I am just here to take my revenge…for my brother's death…" She explained and Saito's eyes widened slightly.

"Could your brother be?" He muttered almost to himself.

"Yes, I am Kazama Hikari and this isn't my true form…I think you should know that by now though…I will let you see the real me."She decided and then smirked "But whoever has seen my true form doesn't come out alive." She warned them hoping that they would cower in fear at her words.

Souji and Saito looked at each other and then smirked "Bring it on." They said at the same time.

_The end_

_Here is the 9__th__ chapter of the way of the sword! Well that chapter wasn't as good as the previous one but I still hope you enjoyed it!_

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Souji takes a step forward and goes head on Hikari his sword on his hand.

She swiftly dodges his blow with ease, while a strange light surrounds her.

He is pushed back but not before throwing his sword aiming for her neck.

He smirks as she doesn't move an inch from where she standing but she slowly raises her hand and the sword passes through it.

Souji's eyes widened in shock at this.

She laughs and around her dark red wings appears and she throws a punch to his stomach.

He falls to the ground his whole body in pain.

He feels dizzy, his eyes are closing, his lungs are begging for air. Blood falls from his mouth and he starts coughing hard.

Saito looks at his comrade in worry "Souji!Are you alright?!"

He gets no reply from his friend.

His deep blue eyes burn with fury and he glares at the demon "You will pay for what you have done! Be ready to die!"He cries.

A laugh rises from her throat.

" Hahaha ! You humans are so foolish!I will enjoy seeing you in pain begging for me to allow you to live. So come on at me!"She exclaims and Saito rushes forward his beloved sword in his hand and strikes at her.

She takes a step back and dodges his attack.

Saito faster than the eye could see cut her hand down.

Blood spilled and fell on him, painting his bright blue haori red.

The demon let out a terrifying scream while looking at Saito shocked.

"…How?!" She cries and her eyes turn red and are completely wide.

A wide grin appears on her face.

She thrusts forward and sends a powerful kick on his chin; before he could react she hits his head hard with her own and delivers a punch on his stomach.

He is thrown several meters away and he bits his lip in pain.

"How… powerful… «He mutters and slowly stands up.

"Hajime-kun, watch out!" Souji's voice brings him back in the present and he looks up to see Hikari ready to punch him.

He managed to dodge by kneeling down and at the same moment he kicked her right leg making her lose her balance for a second.

She turns around, then jumps high in the air and buries her sword on his shoulder.

He cries in pain as the blade is met with his skin and he is thrown back ,bright red liquid falling from his wound.

In a second she was again in front of him ready to give the final blow.

Souji appears and takes the attack for him and is sent flying in the air once again. He spits blood.

Hikari stands there her long hair now filled with blood her hand in the air.

He slowly starts falling down and she jumps high and kicks him in the face.

He lets out a pained scream as he meets the ground hard.

Saito comes before her and slices his sword through her back.

She just laughs madly as she takes the sword out of her skin.

Saito's eye widened in shock as she grabs him from the hair and pushes him to the ground with inhuman strength.

He coughs up blood.

She puts her leg on his head rubbing it on his head.

On the meanwhile Souji has managed to stand up and punches her with all his might on her chin.

She is sent some meters away from them.

Souji rushes to his friend side "Are you okay Hajime-kun?!"He questions the man who bits his lip and nods.

Saito slowly manages to stand up with the help of the other swordsman.

Then his comrade fell to the ground clutching his neck and coughing up blood.

He feels like he wants to throw up. It hurts so much!

He can't breathe , he clutches his head in pain and lets out a scream "STOP!"

Saito looks at him shocked "What is happening?!"He asks and he hears his enemy's voice.

"He is being tortured. "She simply said a mad grin on her face as Souji fell to the ground breathing even faster than before.

His eyes are widened in pain.

It feels like thousand blades are cutting him at the same time for hours.

« Stop! Just stop! »He begs over and closes his emerald eyes while his whole body is shaking in fear and pain.

Saito looks at him and then he starts shaking "Snap out of it Souji!"He cries and his friend turns to look at him not really understanding who is standing next to him.

He all of sudden clutches his stomach and lets out another pained scream "NO!"

Saito closes his eyes and bits his lip "I am sorry for doing this Souji but this way you won't suffer anymore. «He whispers before hitting him in the neck and making him lose consciousness.

He turns back to his opponent who is looking at the scene with a smirk on her face

"How does it feel to see your friend suffer so much?!Does it hurt?!" Hikari questions him her eyes shining with happiness.

Saito slowly raises his head and looks her straight in the eye.

She without even realizing takes a step behind in fear.

'His …eyes… ' She thinks as he glares at her 'He looks like a demon itching to kill.' She finally understands and laughs.

She licks her lips "This is going to be fun. Don't you dare to spoil my fun you foolish human. «She comments.

He stays silent for a moment before he says those words "You are going to die today. You are going to suffer so much that you will beg for me to stop. «His voice is cold as an icy wind and his glare makes her shiver in fear for a second.

Before she could even see him, he rushes forward and strikes his sword pierces through her stomach.

In a second he grabs her from the hair and punches her with almost inhuman strength she falls to the ground blood falling from the wound from her head.

She opens her eyes and stands up slowly in a swift motion he is in front of her and buries the sword straight to her heart.

She turns to look at him in shock, her eyes widened in surprise and she lets out a bitter laugh "So this is the end for me, huh?" She manages to say before she fell to the ground barely managing to breath.

Saito twists the sword inside of her breaking all the bones in her back with only one move.

She cries in pain and he smirks at her "That is for what you did to Souji."

Then he took his sword out and cut her head that is thrown away her blood spilled on him.

He lets out a pained breath and fell to the ground. His vision was starting to get worse "I can't go on anymore." He thinks and faints.

_The end_

_I hope you are satisfied this whole chapter is filled with a fight. I worked pretty hard on this one._

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

He opens his eyes azure eyes and looks around him; he tries to stand up but wince from the pain and bits his lip.

'What happened?' He wonders his memory still blurry then his eyes widen slightly in surprise as he sees Chizuru holding his hand tightly while being asleep.

"Chizuru..?"He calls her name confused and tries to move to the other side to face her.

He smiles slightly and caresses her cheek gently while pulling her closer to him.

As he looks at her his heart beats faster than before and a blush comes to his cheeks.

Without realizing he closes the small distance between them and kisses her sweetly.

The girl responds to the kiss in her sleep and wraps her arms around him.

Slowly he ends the kiss and lets the girl sleep, laying her head on his chest.

Saito glances outside the window to be met with the sight of the snow falling.

Then all of the events come back to him, his eyes widen ever so slightly as he silently wonders what happened after he fainted.

"She must have taken care of me…'He realizes and smiles at Chizuru who is sleeping peacefully while listening to his heartbeat like it is a lullaby.

Slowly he lets himself fall asleep again; his love inside his arms, a small smile finds a way to their lips.

A man with shining green eyes watches the scene and chuckles slightly "It seems that you found your special someone Hajime-kun." He whispers to himself and closes the door silently but before he leaves he mouths "Good luck."

His steps echo in the hallway as he remembers what happened three days ago.

His emerald eyes are now filled with sadness and anger.

'I was so useless on this fight.' He murmurs to himself as he punches the wall angrily.

He then looks away and leaves.

Chizuru woke up from a startling sound, she blinks and yawns slightly not fully aware what is going on yet, she slowly looks up at and sees Saito Hajime the man she loved sleeping peacefully.

She touches his forehead worried, the last two nights he had been burning with fever.

Relief washed over her as she saw that his fever had cooled down already.

She smiles ' I am glad you are alright Saito-san.' She thinks.

She looks outside the window her eyes saddened as she remembers the events that happened three days ago.

_Chizuru had woke up from the noise of the fight but decided to not move an inch because she would be a bother for Saito-san and Okita-san._

_She bit her lip and forced herself to stay silent._

_Some minutes later it seemed like the battle had ended. She immediately stood up and ran outside to see what happened._

_" Saito-san ! Are you alright?!"She exclaimed as she ran out the corner._

_She gasped and her eyes widened in horror as she saw the man she loved lying in a pool of blood._

_She stood there for a moment completely frozen but after the shock she ran to his side._

_She leans closer to his chest to hear his heartbeat._

_She sighs in relief when she hears it._

_His face twisted in pain as she touched his arms slightly. Chizuru looked at him and bit her lip. It hurt to see him in so much pain._

_She cut a part from her kimono and wrapped it around Saito's right arm where the wound was worse than the other ones._

_She caressed his face gently while muttering comforting words and holding his hand._

_His breathing was faster than before, she touched his forehead._

_Her eyes widened, he was burning up!_

_She hurried to the kitchen and put a wet towel on his forehead to ease the fever._

_She bit her lip as she listened to his breathing finally calming down , she sighed._

_Then she heard a familiar voice calling her though it sounded weak to her ears "Chizuru-chan." It called and she turned to see Okita Souji looking back at her wincing in pain._

_She looked at him surprised and thought that she had completely forgotten about him! _

_" Okita-san! Are you alright?" Chizuru asked as she rushed to his side as the man was slowly trying to stand up but failing._

_He fell to the ground again "Damn." He cursed and looked at her "I am alright! Well…Expect that little scratch on my arm but it is nothing you should worry about!" He replied with a small smile but she touched his arms and pain appeared on his face._

_"Okita-san, that's a pretty bad wound you know, you should take more care of yourself."She scolded him annoyed and she sighed at his actions._

_She started treating his wound they were silent for a moment when she finally couldn't resist and asked the question she had been wondering all of this time._

_ "Okita-san…what happened?" _

_The man looked away and closed his eyes "There was a girl…who suddenly appeared in the headquarters and tried to kill you. I found out and soon I and Hajime-kun got into a fight with her." He started explaining._

_"We also find out that she was that bastard's Kazama's little sister…It seems like Hajime-kun killed her!"He finished cheerily with a smile._

_She nodded and looked at the blue haired samurai a worried gaze in her big brown eyes._

_Souji saw this and his eyes softened at the sight and touched her shoulder making her turn to look at him surprised._

_" Okita-san ?"Chizuru called his name confused._

_He just smiled "…Go and take a good care of Hajime-kun or I will kill you…"He said as he stood up._

_She looked up at him surprised and she smiled "Yes of course!I will! Please excuse me!" She said and ran off to her beloved's side._

_The green eyed man looked at them a lonely look inside his eyes as he left the room in silence._

Chizuru continued taking care of Saito-san until finally on the afternoon he opened his eyes.

" Saito-san! You are awake!"She couldn't help but exclaim.

She rushed to his side her face shining with happiness.

He turned to look at her and smiled softly "Yes I am back now…What happened to me?" He asked the girl who all of sudden hugged him tightly.

"Y-You were hurt very badly…I-I was so worried about you Saito-san."She cried on his chest tears falling from her eyes.

He caressed her hair gently trying to calm her down "Ssh you don't need to cry I am okay now."

He whispered as he held up her chin forcing her to look into his eyes while wiping a tear away.

The girl nodded trying to smile at him but the tears refused to stop falling.

" I am just so relieved…that you are alright…"She admitted blushing slightly as he smiled at her.

" I am glad Chizuru."He said and leaned closer until their foreheads were touching and whispered "I love you."

Then he closed the distance between them and he kissed her.

_The end!_

_Well here is chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed it!~_ _Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

They ended the kiss sweetly and looked at each other's eyes.

Saito smiled at her and then he blinked as he all of sudden remembered something "Chizuru…shouldn't you be resting ? You were sick…after all…" He trailed off.

She shook her head "No I am alright now ! You on the other hand, Saito-san was hurt very badly,you have been sleeping for three days straight ! " She exclaimed .

The man eyes widened in surprise .

" I was sleeping for so much…I have to carry some duties for the Shinsegumi ! Or else Vice commander will be disappointed in me and I will have to commit honourable suicide…"

He realized and tried to stand up but Chizuru held his hand .

"You aren't going anywhere , you were wounded very badly and all you can think of is that ?! You must be kidding Saito-san , you will stay here until your wounds have been fully healed . " The girl instructed as she made him lay down again .

" But I have to- " The man started saying but he was interrupted by Chizuru .

" No buts ! You won't go anywhere until your fully healed ! " She scolded him .

He looked into her eyes once more but then sighed he smiled slightly " Seriously when did you get so stubborn ? " He asked her a bit teasingly .

She smiled at him " Since I fell in love with you ! " She replied " Now ! I should leave you alone so you can rest . " She said as tried to walk away and leave .

" Wait…" His voice stopped her and then all of sudden a hand pulled her next to him .

He brought her closer to him and whispered " I am staying here only if you are with me…" He explained with a small smirk as his face was very close to the blushing girl.

" S-Saito-san b-but I have to-" The girl tried to say but he put his finger on her lips to silence .

" No buts Chizuru . You will stay here with me. " He used her own words against her with a small smirk on his handsome face .

The girl sighed and pouted " Alright…"

He smiled and ruffled her hair " That's better . " He commented and kissed her on the lips sweetly…

She closed her eyes and kissed him back gently, they ended the kiss and then Chizuru looked out of the window and grinned " Saito-san it is snowing again ! " The girl exclaimed happily ,her eyes shining with happiness.

She stood up and looked out of the window with excitement.

Saito saw her and smiled "You are really like a child Chizuru…but I like that thing about you… " He muttered to himself with small smile .

He closed his eyes and felt a bit sad as this thought passed on his mind.

'I wonder…how I would have been if I hadn't ever met her…I would be just a cold ,…merciless killer that is alone inside this dark path…nothing else….But she make me change…little by a little…I became someone different for the better…She is my light of hope inside this dark path that I have been walking since I was little…Thank you Chizuru for being there for me…Thank you…" He thought and he allowed himself to relax .

" Saito-san…are you alright?" Chizuru asked as she approached him again…worried for the man she loved.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him sleeping.

He looked so peaceful and happy it gave him a kind of different aura than the one she was used to an innocent and happy one .

She sat next to him and held his hand inside her own small one a bright smile on her face "Sweet dreams Saito-san."She wished as she too closed her eyes and let herself fall into sleep gentle embrace.

Souji was outside looking at the snow that was falling all of sudden his gaze hardened.

"May I ask what are you doing here Kaoru Nagumo ? " He questioned his voice dripping with poison completely different than the smile that was on his face.

The boy smiled "Oh it seems that you found me Okita…" He said and then his eyes became cold "Get out of my way…I have to get my sister back…" He announced glaring at the swordsman…

Who smiled at him "I am sorry but I can't let you pass ! I won't let you ruin her long awaited happiness…" Souji replied and took his beloved sword out. The metal shining in the darkness of the room.

" Be prepared to die Nagumo Kaoru…" He said as he leapt forward with a swift move and burying his blade inside his opponents shoulder.

Kaoru just chuckled "You think that's enough to stop me? Then you are so wrong Okita , you will soon be met with the wrath of the demon!" He exclaimed as he disappeared behind him and tried to punch him in the stomach.

Souji easily caught his punch making the boy's eyes widened in surprise the samurai smirked and commented "You punch like a girl . " He chuckled and twisted his hand so he would break it making the demon scream in pain.

Even if their demonic blood could close wounds faster than human blood could but it couldn't repair a broken bone so easily.

"Damn you Okita ! " Kaoru cursed as he took his small sword out ready to pierce it through his enemy's shoulder.

Souji grabbed him from the hair and threw him to the ground with a powerful punch.

He smirked at him "Is that all you got Nagumo Kaoru ? " He asked his voice a bit disappointed as he put his leg on Kaoru's chest so he couldn't breath .

"Damn you Okita . " Kaoru cursed before losing consciousness.

" Hmm that was too easy…" Souji commented as he took his sword out ready to kill him.

A gun shot was heard surprising him and a man with long blue hair in a ponytail appeared his yellow eyes shining .  
" Yo human ! Sorry but I can't let you kill another one of us after all . " An unknown voice called with a teasing tone .

Souji glared at him his sword pointing towards his enemy " Who are you ?"

The man smirked " Shiranui Kyo , it seems that Harada isn't here so I hope you don't disappoint me human ! " He commented as he leapt forward to attack Souji with a powerful kick .

Souji smirked " Don't worry I won't ! " He cried as he dodged his enemy's blow with ease and buried his sword inside his skin .

The demon smirked " Let's have some fun , shall we? ! "

_The end _

_Finally!I finished this chapter!Sorry for the wait!Hope you like it!Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

She opened her eyes and looked around the room.

It was pitch black she couldn't see a thing.

' What happened ? " She wondered and tried to move but two strong arms prevented her from doing that.

Her eyes widened in surprise but then she relaxed after she remembered that she had fallen asleep next to the man she loved.

A smile appeared on her lips as she stroked some purple hair out of his beautiful face.

Then all of sudden she was pulled away from his embrace by a strong hand.

She tried to scream but a hand stopped her before she could.

"Yukimura Chizuru…you will come with me…" A deep voice said .

She blinked. It was familiar then she turned to face her captor.

Her eyes widened " Amagiri !"She whispered surprised .

The man nodded " I am sorry but because of you our clan has suffered a lot. I need to end your life. " He announced as punched her in the stomach making her lose consciousness for the time being .

The demon sighed and he was ready to leave before he felt the cold metal against his neck.

He turned " Oh so you were awake all this time after all ." He said as he turned to see two azure eyes glaring at her .

" You think that I wouldn't notice you ? " A small smirk appeared on his lips then his face turned to a cold mask.

" Let go of her this instant or you will lose your head . " The Samurai ordered .

" I am sorry but I cannot do as you wish . " He replied .

Saito rolled his eyes " Very well then….I will take her by force ! " He cried as he attacked the demon.

On the meanwhile outside an interesting battle was taking place.

Souji expected it the demon shoot the gun, the gunfire echoing through the silence... the samurai barely had the time but managed to dodge it and striked once more...only to fail as his sword sliced only his enemy's right cheek making a bit blood fall from his cheek.

Shiranui shoot one more time and it hit right on his knee the crimson blood was falling from the wound .

" Damnit . " He cursed through gritted teeth as he made another attempt to cut the demon's head off.

He didn't succeed . His sword passed straight through his hand making the blood fall on his painting his whole face bloody red . The wound healed almost in an instant.

Shiranui smirked and shoot once more , rolled away the bullet passing right past him only by an inch from his head .

His heart was beating like a drum .

Gunshots were heard from every single direction , it was almost inhuman how the emerald eyed samurai even managed to dodge the bullets with an injured knee.

They continued trying to kill each other but their moves were kind of graceful . It was more like they were dancing than fighting.

And in a sense they were .

Dancing with the devil- death.

Shiranui started getting annoyed " Let's end this ! " He cried as he went forward with a jump and shot many bullets towards his opponent.

The samurai rolled his eyes at this and sighed " You will never learn will you? I am too fast for those things to catch me. " He exclaimed as he slices the air with his sword ready to give the final blow.

The man jumped in the air and avoided the sword that was aiming for his neck but what he didn't see was that his opponent had sliced his right hand almost away.

" Is that all you got ? " He asked the demon with a smirk as he leapt forward and with a swift movement he aimed for a kick on his chest .

Before he could though a strong hand held his foot and he looked up to see the demon with a mad grin on his face " You are good human I will give you as much …but can you avoid that?! " He exclaimed as he grabbed Souji's hair and punched him straight in the face .

His gun pointing at his neck , the samurai's eyes widened in surprise , he bit his lip .

The demon smirked at his despair then he started laughing loudly the sound coming out of his mouth mad.

" Haha since I kinda like you human …I will let you go if you beg for your life . " Shiranui said after some thought a smirk on his face .

Then looked around him trying to think something to distract his enemy .

He looked at the small sword that was on his hip and his eyes widened in satisfaction as a plan crossed his mind.

He let his sword fall on the ground with clash .

He lifted his hands in the air " Alright I give up ." He announced as the demon smirked "Now that's better human ! " He approached him even more and whispered " I am sorry but I can't allow you to live after all. "

He expected to see Souji cower in fear but quite the opposite happened he just stood there a calm smile on his face.  
"Hm? Is that so ? " He commented his face showing no fear or despair at all.

Shiranui got annoyed by his behavior and pressed the gun against his head even harder " What is so funny human ? " He questioned his eye twitching in a sight of annoyance.

The brown haired man laughed even more his emerald eyes shining with mischief " Nothing…just..that you fell right into my trap! " He replied his voice darker on the last line as he buried his small sword straight to his heart .

The demon's eyes widened " H-How did you ? ! " He asked choking on his own blood as it fell from his mouth .

The samurai smirked as he whispered " You were too careless…now goodbye..I will let you die in pain and misery…" He smirked even more.

" Οr maybe should I torture you until you can't take it anymore? " He suggested licking the blood on his lips.

The cold metal was against the demon's skin threating to cut his neck at any second .

He laughed " Haha! Well at least that fight was interesting! Cut my head off human after all I lost ! "

" With pleasure ! " Souji exclaimed as he cut his head off the blood spilled on him.

" Now let's go find Hajime-kun . " He said happily as he headed towards the headquarters were the hissing of the sword could be heard.

_The end ._

_Finally I finished it !_

_Hope it is good !_

_Please review !_


	14. Chapter 14

Amagiri let down Chizuru while pointing his small sword on her neck .

Saito leapt forward ready to cut down the demon but before he could Amagiri delivered a strong punch in his stomach making the samurai gasp and fall several meters away .

Within a second Amagiri was once again in front of him ready to give the final blow .

Saito dodged his punch and strikes forward towards the demon .

To the demon it seemed like the Shinsegumi captain was too fast for him to be able to see him .

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his opponent's movements .

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion for a second Amagiri heard where Saito was coming to him from and cried " There ! " And he punched with all the might he could muster ,he blinked as he realized that he had punched something totally different than what he was expecting .

Air .

' Where did he go ? ' He thought as he looked around him .

" Left ? " He muttered and check no sight of Saito .

"Right ? " Nobody ,

" Down ? " Same result as before .

" Above ? " Wrong choice .

" Beside you ! " The samurai exclaimed as he cut down his enemy's right arm .

The demon groaned in pain as his blood spilled on Saito painting his face and clothes with the red liquid .

" That's for what you did to Chizuru . " He whispered and then he leapt forward his sword colored crimson ready to give the final blow and end it once and for all .

Then all of sudden the demon disappeared in many cherry blossoms petals and reappeared several meters away .

" You are a honorable Saito Hajime . " He admitted with a small smile on his face then he closed his eyes " But I have no other choice than to kill you right now ."

He jumped forward and with a small sword on his hands he attacked at Saito who took force with force he ran as fast as he could muster and with a swift movement the moment the demon was ready to kill him he jumped in the air and dodged the critical blow then he kicked the demon on his face and then he buried his sword inside his opponent's left shoulder .

The wound healed almost instantly and Amagiri blinked ' What is he trying to this time ? ' He wondered and caught Saito from his hair and pushed him to the ground making everything around them collapse because of the sheer force he had used on this attack.

Saito spit some blood as he fell his face twisted in pain .

Amagiri put his leg on his chest so that the man wouldn't be able to breath or move and then he took the sword that had fallen to the ground and with his deep voice " This is the end for you ,you will die by your own sword . " The demon announced as he slowly took the sword ready to cut Saito's head off without a single hesitation on his eyes .

It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion for just a second .

The only thing that could be heard was Saito's pained breath and nothing else .

He closed his eyes and smiled but not a happy but a bittersweet smile ' So this is the end , huh ? ' He wondered and then he felt sad they were a lot of things he hadn't be able to accomplish yet but he at least lived his life with no regrets .

Then the image of the woman he loved appeared on his mind " I am sorry Chizuru but this is the end …I love you with all my heard…Goodbye…" He thought just a second before Amagiri's cold blade almost reached his neck . It was only some inches away .

Saito prepared himself for his end , as well as the pain , the sorrow , the guilt ,the loss and everything the most important people in his life will think after the moment they leanred that he was killed in battle ' Goodbye everyone . 'he wished for one more time before letting himself in the demon's mercy .

Then all of sudden a terrifying scream echoed through the once silent room .

The blue haired man opened his eyes in confusion .

Why didn't he feel any pain ? Why wasn't he dead ? He should have een y now .

Then his azure eyes widened at the sight that was standing efore him .

In front of him was Amagiri with a sword only an inch away from his heard his eyes were closed .

The demon fell to the ground with a grunt then Saito who was actually behind all this .

Exatcly behind where Amagiri used to stand now the one in his place was a brown haired man with emerald eyes and a small smile on his face , he was the first squad's captain and one of Saito's friends in the Shinsegumi the one and only Okita Souji .

He was sitting there with a smile on his face while it was actually with blood .

" Hajime –kun ! " He said and then he got an annoyed look on his face : You took too long until I got bored and decided to fight with you as well ! " He complained a mischievious look inside his emerald eyes then he winked at his comrade and he mouthed ' I will let you have the final blow . '

The blue haired swordsman nodded as he understood what his words meant .

He approached the fallen demon who was only barely breathing .

" I am sorry but this has to be done , this is the end for you . I have to admit you were a worthy opponent . Now..goodbye…" Saito said softly before with a swift move he buried his sword deep inside the demon's body and straight to his heart .

He finally stopped breathing .

Saito looked at him .

He had his eyes closed and a small smile was on his lips .

It was almost like…he was…happy..to be dead by…Saito's ahnd as weird as that sounds.

The blue haired man turned to his friend who had been watching the scene a smile on his lips .

Then for the first time Saito noticed that Souji was filled with blood .

" Souji …whose blood is that ? "He questioned and the brown haired man just smiled even more .

" My ,my you are getting more and more like Hijikata-san you are even copying the words he says but that's not really a good thing ! " Souji teased with a small smile .

Saito rolled his eyes " Souji stop acting stupid and tell me . " He said .

Souji sighed " You are no fun at all Hajime –kun…well if you really want to know while you were fighting or well actually you were still sleeping when I started fighting against that demon . I have to say that it was a really interesting battle . Oh well as you can see I came victorious once again ! " He exclaimed as he grinned at his friend .

Then a mischievous look appeared on his face and he smirked " Though I wonder…shouldn't you be more worried about what happened to the woman you love ? " He commented as Saito's eyes widened as he turned to see Chizuru sitting on the floor .

She seemed like she was sleeping and a peaceful look was on her face .

Saito sighed in relief if Chizuru had gotten hurt in the middle of the fight he would have been blaming himself and feel really bad .

Souji walked next to him and at that moment he whispered " Take care of Chizuru-chan for me as well Hajime –kun . " And with that he continued walking , his friend turned to face him surprised " Souji …could it be that you actually- " He couldn't even let himself finish his sentence from the shock .

The emerald eyed man just smiled at him almost kindly and he said " Good luck with Chizuru-chan Hajime –kun ! " And with that he was gone .

Saito looked as his friend form faded away and then he wondered " Could it be that Souji is actually in love with Chizuru as well ? ' He thought but then the sound of someone moving interrupted him from his thoughts .

Then he realized that the girl had finally woken up .

He rushed to her side " Chizuru ..how are you feeling ? " Ηe asked her a worried look in his azure eyes.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned slightly " Yes I am alright Saito-san but what happened after we fell asleep ? I can't remember a thing . " She replied a confused expression on her face .

Then she saw that his clothes were filled with blood and gasped " Are you alright Saito-san ? What happened ? " She exclaimed and looked at him her big eyes filled with worry for him .

Saito just smiled kindly at her " I am alright Chizuru…Don't worry about m-" Before he could complete his sentence he felt dizzy all of sudden and if Chizuru hadn't caught him on time he would have fallen to the ground .

" Saito-san ! "

He could still hear her voice calling his name over and over but he was feeling so tired .

He closed his eyes ' I am so tired . ' And then he lost consciousness .

_The end _

_Wow I am so tired as well. DX_

_Well hope you liked it and please review! _


	15. Chapter 15

Chizuru was inside a room with the only source of light of a small candle . Her young face showing her feelings clearly…

Sadness that he isn't awake and smiling at her…

Worry…that he won't wake up…That she will be all alone…heartbroken without even managing to say goodbye…

…Love…She loves him so much…she just wants to be with him…but why did that had to happen to him ? She wondered as the bitter tears fell from her brown eyes , a sob escaping her lips as she held his hand as tightly as she could .

Despair…What if he never wakes up ? What will she do then ? Will she cry ? Will the guilt kill her slowly ?

Regret….it was her fault that happened to him…it was her fault that he got hurt so many times….she did nothing…she was totally useless in this battle…she started shaking slightly…She didn't deserve him…He shouldn't suffer so much because of her…he should be happy…she bit her lip until she felt the bitter taste of blood inside her mouth .

She looked at the man she loved who was sleeping soundly on the futon , his blue hair hiding his now closed eyes .

Bandages were wrapped around his chest and right arm , all of sudden he started breathing faster and then his face twisted in pain as he let a small groan .

Chizuru bit her lip . It really hurt her to see him like that .

She looked around her what could she do to ease his pain ? She wondered as her eyes searched for anything she could do to sooth his pain even if it was only a little bit .

Then she held his hand tightly and soon after she started humming and then she was singing . She closed her eyes as the tears fell from her eyes .

" _Where are you now? _

_Are you alone ?_

_Are you afraid ?_

_Oh I know that I can't stop_

_The tears that run from my eyes_

_Oh I know that your voice can't reach you_

_Anymore…_

_But I can still look back_

_At the times we spent together_

_Happy smiles_

_Crystal Tears_

_I will guide you through this pain my dear_

_I will still be the one who will stay by your side_

_I will be the one who you will smile at_

_Our hands are painted with the sins of our pasts_

_But they won't affects us any longer_

_Because we are together_

_We are the ones_

_We are the ones who will fall in love_

_I caress your sleeping face as my tears fall on your eyes_

_I can't let you go_

_I need you by my side_

_I need you_

_So please _

_Please_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't leave me alone_

_Inside this dark world _

_Of misery and pain_

_I won't be able to live_

_Without you…_

_I wish you will be here…_

_With me_

_Forever…_

_Until the cherry blossom petals _

_Disappear from the sky_

_And turn to dust_

_Like our own lives_

_Believe me_

_When I say that_

_I won't ever leave you_

_Oh oh my love_

_Just stay here with me…_

_If tomorrow comes it is still enough for me_

_To be with you_

_Don't cry _

_I will wipe those tears away_

_We will smile at each other until the sun shines in the sky_

_I will hold your hand tightly _

_While a star falls_

_I close my eyes _

_And I wish_

_That we will be together forever …_

_I reach to touch you…_

_But you fade away to dust…_

_My tears won't stop falling from my brown eyes_

_I beg of you…_

_Don't leave me alone…_

_Just don't leave me…_

_…Alone …"_ As soon as she finished the song the tears fell from her brown eyes , she hugged her lover's body tightly the sobs escaping from her lips as her entire body shook , she wasn't able to control her feelings any longer .

" Saito-san , please don't leave me alone... " She pleaded over and over her voice fading into a small whisper as she buried her face in his chest hoping that the sound of his heart beating would make her feel a bit better .

On her relief she could still hear it .

It was a faint sound but at least it was still there .

She looked up every now and then hoping to see him open his eyes and smile at her gently .

Nothing , no sign that he will wake up anytime soon...the only thing that showed he was even alive was the sound of his breathing and his heart beating inside his chest .

She looked at him sadly as she wiped her tears away still sniffing not managing to stop the tears that fell from her eyes .

" What will I do if you never wake up Saito-san ? " She wondered as she caressed his beautiful face a sad expression on her face , a bittersweet smile appeared on her lips .

A sigh escaped her, as her eyes were red from crying .

She slowly leaned closer to him and caressed his face their lips only inches away , a small tear fell on his cheek rolling like he was the one crying before she closed the distance between them and kissed him sweetly .

Her eyelids slowly closed and she let herself rest her head on his chest ' Please don't leave me alone…" She wished before her tiredness took effect and she let herself to fall asleep .

Her eyes opened as the rays of the sun escaped from the open window , a little bird was sitting there singing .

She looked around her and rubbed her eyes …all of sudden she felt like something warm was taken away from her .

She blinked in surprise .

Blink .

" Where is Saito-san ? ! " She cried shocked what happened to him ? Did he woke up ? Was he taken away when she had fallen asleep ? What on earth happened ?

She searched around the room no sign of the blue haired swordsman .

She left the room her heart filled with panic as she saw something red on the floor .

Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened .

She started shaking .

" Blood...Is that Saito-san's blood ? "She whispered to herself shocked .

She bit her lip and started running to the hallways hoping to see his form or hear his footsteps or any sign that could make her recognize him .

Her footsteps echoed in the empty room as she opened many doors always screaming his name .

Nothing .

The result was always the same .

An empty room without his inside it .

Finally she heard a groan coming from the garden and she ran as fast her legs could take her .

There she saw him , he was sitting looking as the snow was falling from the sky , with a calm and serene look on his handsome face .

The air was caressing his hair gently as his dark blues were fixed on his favourite thing , the snow .

She sighed in relief as she sat next to him quietly " It is pretty , right , don't you agree with me Saito-san ? " She asked with a small smile finding it is way on her lips .

" Yes it is really beautiful…Chizuru…" He replied his eyes not leaving the garden then he turned surprised and looked at her .

" When did you get here ? " A sigh then escaped his lips " I am so tired that I couldn't even sense you…great…just great…" He muttered to himself .

The brown haired girl giggled slightly as she put her coat on his shoulder earning a questioning look from her lover .

She winked at him " It is cold . And you had fever but since I know that you enjoy the snow so much I will let you stay here but so you can't blame later that your health got even worse than it was before…you will stay with this for now ! " Chizuru explained cheerily as he looked at her surprised but slowly a smile found it way on his face .

They sat there in silence enjoying the view .

All of sudden Saito held her hand tightly the girl turned surprised to see his face only inches from hers .

She blushed slightly as a chuckled escaped from her lover's lips " You still blush even if this has happened a lot of times….Chizuru…But I have to say that it is quite cute…" He commented before once again he claimed her lips .

The sensation in her stomach appeared again as she wrapped his arms around his neck bringing him closer .

He ended the kiss and looked at her with a small smile .

" Chizuru..Thank you for being there for me…every time I wake up..thank you for being there for me…thank you for loving me…" Saito said as his eyes closed his head on her lap .

She smiled as she caressed his cheek gently taking some hair so she could see his peaceful face .

She looked at the snow falling and thought ' I wish we could stay like this..forever…' Then her eyes closed a smile on her lips .

_The end _

_Welll….after all this time…I am sorry I got so long to update this story ! DX Please forgive me ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter…_

_Please review? :)_


	16. Chapter 16

The loving couple stayed there together for many hours at some point Saito had opened his eyes and was looking at the beautiful face of the woman he loved who was sleeping softly .

The snow was falling coloring everything white and he then realized something .

Snow kind of fit her .

It was beautiful , kind and pure just like her .

He smiled slightly as he touched her cheek gently and kissed her sweetly .

He then slowly leaned to her shoulder and fell his eyelids closing slowly .

_A small blue haired boy was running alone from his house , the tears falling like rain from his eyes as he heard the people coming inside his father's room , followed by his terrifying screams , he knew what just happened . Someone had just killed his father ._

_He had seen him , it was a man with blonde hair and bright red eyes , the man turned a bit and saw him , he smirked ._

_Saito's eyes widened ' It can't be…Kazama Chikage ? ' He thought all of sudden everything melted and a new image appeared ._

_Now he was 8 , looking at the grave of his father while the rain was falling all around him ._

_His eyes were almost emotionless, no sign of sadness was in his face only pain and suffer ._

_" Father…I swear,I will get revenge for your sake , I swear ! " The little boy cried to the sky as thunder cut the sky in two ._

_Then it was spring , the flower petals were dancing in the wind and Saito was training hard , a wooden sword inside his small hands , he moved forward as he killed some imaginary enemy ._

_His entire being was focused on what he was doing ._

_The only thing that mattered to him was to become stronger ._

_All of sudden he heard a noise from somewhere behind him ._

_" Who is there ? ! " He called , his voice harsh and cold even if he was a little afraid on the inside ._

_Slowly from her hiding place appeared a little girl about the same age as him ._

_" I-I am sorry …I was just shocked by what you were doing , you must be so strong ! " The little girl said blushing ever so slightly ._

_The boy looked away , a small blush slowly appearing on his cheeks " This is nothing . " He muttered ._

_The girl giggled at his actions " You are so cute , Aoi-san ! " She replied a smile on her lips ._

_Saito blinked " Aoi-san ? " He repeated confused ._

_The girl smiled at him " Yeah , since your hair is blue , I will call you that for now ! " She explained and his eyes softened " I see."_

_" Chizuru!Come back here ! " A man's voice called and the girl turned " I will be there in a second daddy! " She replied and smiled at Saito ._

_"Since you helped me have some fun while I was here , I will give you this as a gift . " Chizuru said as she leaned closer and gave him a small kiss on his cheeks ._

_She giggled at his blushing red face and smiled at him " Hope I see you again Aoi-san ! " She said as she turned to leave ._

_" Wait ! " The small boy caught her wrist stopping her from leaving ._

_The brown haired looked at him confused , her eyes blinking ._

_The blue haired boy avoided her gaze a small blush on his cheeks " M-My name is H-Hajime . " He confessed ._

_The girl's face lit up " It was nice to meet you..Hajime-kun ! Hope our paths cross again ! " She replied as she sent a last wave at him before disappearing ._

_Saito touched his cheek where she had kissed him , his eyes softened and a smile appeared on his face after a long time " See you soon…Chizuru…"_

His eyes opened widely as he looked next to him to see she was still sleeping , the images of his dream played on his mind over and over .

He let his head rest on her shoulder as the memories returned to him , memories that were hidden inside his subconscious mind for a long time .

He glanced at the sleeping girl that was next to him…So in the end…she was the one that gave him hope the time that his mind was filled with hatred and anger .

He caressed his hair and his eyes softened .

As always she was his angel and savior .

He knew that even fate was for once on his side since he finally found the one he could give his heart to .

The one who made him change .

The one who he fell in love with .

" Chizuru . " He whispered as he claimed her lips gently and then after some seconds he pulled away " I love you…." He whispered…

Like she actually heard him in her sleep she muttered " I love you too…" His eyes widened in slightly shock but then a chuckle escaped from his lips .

He looked at the snow...

Should he tell her about the dreams he had ?

Or maybe he could keep it a secret until time comes ?

All of sudden , he heard someone yawning , he turned to see Chizuru opening and rubbing her still sleepy eyes " Ah ! That was a good sleep ! " She exclaimed as she turned to face him " Good morning Saito-san . " She said smiling brightly at him .

He chuckled " Good morning sleepyhead…" He ruffled her hair a little and then leaned closer to her " And what have I told you about calling me by my first name ? " He reminded her and glared at her .

Her eyes widened , it was pretty obvious she had forgotten " H-Hajime..is that better ?" She said a little hesitantly .

He nodded in simply in response .

" Let's go inside.." He suggested as he stood up and then headed inside .

The girl quickly followed behind him .

A man was watching them from the shadows , a sad chuckle escaped his lips " Watching them be so happy…hurts a little bit…" The emerald eyed man muttered a slight sad expression on his face , he looked at the sky and the snow that was falling , all of sudden he felt his breath being taken away from him .

He started coughing and he fell to the ground , the cold snow hugging him , his vision was blurry and he spit some blood painting the snow bright red .

His eyes closed " So…this is the end…huh…"

_The end_

_I am so sorry for taking so long ! But I still hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Please review !_


End file.
